<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy place by Schattenschreiberin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478289">Happy place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin'>Schattenschreiberin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alteration - Extras [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, There's been too much death in my storys lately, Trying to write fluff, help...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of storys where I am not writing about sad stuff.<br/>Also, more backstory for 'The Alteration' that nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis &amp; Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin &amp; Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa &amp; Rupert Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alteration - Extras [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shooting Stars - Triple Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writing the disaster that is my oneshot about the Toppat-Clan I realized that I need to work on my skills to write fluff... or just happy things in general. Since I am going to need those in the future and my writing lately just defaults into someone ending up dead...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost immediately after climbing into the helicopter and giving their reports to the general, Henry and Ellie had fallen asleep, half sitting against the wall and half leaning against each other. They had been running around all day for this last-minute mission. The sudden jolt from the helicopter touching down had them both confused and disoriented for a second. It was completely dark outside, so they couldn’t be at the base.</p>
<p>“Charles?”, Ellie was rubbing her eyes “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nope” After turning off the engine the pilot came out of the cockpit. He was smiling brightly and had obviously just seen something amazing. “Come on, you have to see this”</p>
<p>His two teammates weren’t as enthusiastic and took a few minutes until they followed him out of the helicopter onto a wide field with tall gras. To their right they could see a lake reflecting the moonlight and a black sky full of “Shooting stars…”, a smile spread across Ellies face “I’ve never even seen a single one”</p>
<p>“Well then, now you can make as many wishes as you want!”</p>
<p>Henry stood between the two and watched the meteor shower. There really were a lot… He chuckled and his friends turned to him. “What’s funny? Too old to be wishing upon a star?”</p>
<p>“No… that’s not it”, he tugged at the hem of his sleeve “I was just thinking about how many wishes I had just a few years ago… but now” He reached out to hook his arms with his friends, Charles on his right and Ellie on his left “Now I already have everything I could wish for”</p>
<p>“Aw, Henry… We love you too” Charles immediately pulled him into a hug while Ellie looked up at the sky once more “I wish for my friends not to be so cheesy” Both men started to laugh and she silently added “And for this to last forever…” before joining in on the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shooting Stars – Toppats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Put me down, Burt…”</p>
<p>“I’ll put you in bed, that’s the only place I will put you tonight”</p>
<p>“I’m fine…”, Sven crossed his arms and looked away “It’s no big deal”</p>
<p>“You just collapsed in front of Hattie and scared her to death”, Burt looked down at him with the same annoyed expression he showed everybody when they were being a bother “You are not fine”</p>
<p>“I have to finish my work”</p>
<p>“Your work is going to finish you if you don’t rest now”</p>
<p>“… I won’t be able to sleep”</p>
<p>They were walking across the yard now, the rocket construction site to their right and nothing but dense jungle to their left. The only light came from the moon and a myriad of shooting stars.</p>
<p>“There’s a meteor shower tonight?” “Seems like it” Burt stopped and they both looked up at the sky.</p>
<p>“Maybe try and count the shooting stars”</p>
<p>“… Why should I do that?”</p>
<p>Burt shrugged “People say counting sheep makes you tired, why not try the same with the stars?”</p>
<p>The other just fell silent. He may be counting the stars… He wished he was done with this project, that they were finally up there, where they couldn’t even see shooting stars anymore. That would probably be a downside of being in space, but on the other hand, nobody really needed shooting stars. They were just rocks, after all… just many… many… rocks flying… through space…</p>
<p>Burt watched him slowly fall asleep and sighed “You’re impossible…” Now he only had to get him into bed without waking him up again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed more happy Burt and Sven in my life...</p>
<p>Next one is going to be Dave and Rupert and then the Shooting stars are done for now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shooting Stars – Government</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave worked the nightshift. Right now, he was technically on break, but was guarding the entrance from the roof anyway. This night was just too beautiful to be spending it inside. He had never seen so many shooting stars. He was glad that the place he worked at was at the very outskirts of the city where the light pollution wasn’t as bad.</p>
<p>He was wondering if Ellie, Charles and Henry got a chance to watch the stars too. They had the means to go to a place where they could see them clearly, but he didn’t know if they were done with their mission yet.</p>
<p>“Hey Dave”</p>
<p>“Rupert?” he turned around at the sound of the voice and the door opening.</p>
<p>The soldier waved a bit awkwardly as the door shut behind him again “Others said you were up here”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I didn’t want to miss this”, he smiled as Rupert walked up to stand beside him “Who knows if we ever get the chance to see another meteor shower”</p>
<p>“It is very pretty…”, Rupert rubbed the back of his neck with a faint red tint on his face “Not as pretty as you though…”</p>
<p>Daves’ smile grew wider “Aw… thank you”</p>
<p>“A-and also… You’re my star so I don’t care if I never get to see another meteor shower” he now had his arms crossed and a very red face.</p>
<p>“That is really sweet” Some might laugh about Ruperts’ sometimes very awkward and cheesy flirting but to Dave it was just another reason to love him. He hugged his boyfriend gave him a gentle kiss on the lips “You’re my star too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nice and sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Dave and Rupert because they deserve it after how I treated them in the main story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave knew something was up the moment Rupert stepped through the door. He looked… bothered by something and… uncertain? And Rupert was a confident person. The only person who seemed to be able to be more confident was Ellie.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?”</p>
<p>It took the soldier a moment to answer “No…” He took of his jacket before turning to face his boyfriend, whos’ face clearly said ‘I don’t believe that for a second’. “… Do you think my flirting is cringey?”</p>
<p>Dave had to chuckle at that “It sometimes is. But I love it”</p>
<p>“… You’re not only saying it because you're nice… and just love me because I helped save you from the Toppats…?”</p>
<p>The brunet blinked, needing a moment to process that. Then he shook his head and cupped the other mans’ face with both his hands. “First of all… If I would fall in love with the person who saved me, I would be with Henry. Second, I’m always telling you if something you do bothers me. Did I ever tell you that I don’t want you to flirt with me? What makes you think that all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>“Just some idiots talking…”, Rupert pulled him into a hug and rested his head on his boyfriends’ shoulder “I’m just being stupid”</p>
<p>“Even you need to be that sometimes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie and June were spending their evening at the bar. Previously Rupert had been with them but left because he wanted to spend some time with Dave before he needed to go to work.</p>
<p>“I’m still so close, June…”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean”, the blond swirled the drink in her glass “But it wouldn’t help with those guys…”</p>
<p>The redhead glared over Junes’ shoulder at the three older soldiers, who obviously thought they were superior to everyone. Especially when it came to romance. Or at least what they called romance. The Bukowski-twins were sitting at the table next to them and even they looked uncomfortable and disapproving. But they couldn’t really say anything since the three others were their superiors. Ellie wouldn’t have that problem. She was on a whole other level.</p>
<p>Plus, everyone who was messing with her friends deserved a barstool to the face.</p>
<p>But before she could completely ignore Ruperts’ demand to stay out of it the door to the bar opened. The newcomer looked around for a moment before spotting Ellie and June, which wasn’t difficult since no one else had hair as red as the covert ops agent. He pulled the hood of his raincoat down while he walked over to them.</p>
<p>“Hey June, hey Ellie” Dave was smiling and already wearing his work clothes. He actually was supposed to be at work right now, but he needed to get something done before…</p>
<p>“Hi Dave”, June smiled back while Ellie was still half scowling “What are you doing here? Didn’t your shift start already?”</p>
<p>The brunet scratched the back of his neck “It did… But I asked Jacob to cover for me for a little while. Need to do something before work”</p>
<p>Ellies’ eyebrows rose “I assume that you didn’t came hear to have a drink with us?”</p>
<p>“No… Can you tell me who you were just staring at like they deserve a barstool to the face?”</p>
<p>“Depends on why you want to know?”</p>
<p>Dave stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat “… Rupert”</p>
<p>“Ah…”, Ellie grinned before pointing at the three culprits “Don’t break anything, Davey”</p>
<p>June was slightly confused after Ellies’ words and just watched the security guard walking over to the soldiers. About five minutes later she sat in complete disbelief at what had just transpired in front of her eyes. Ellie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms behind her head “I taught him well, didn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rupert came home the next day, Dave was lounging on the couch, waiting for him. It was his day off and he was looking forward to spending some time with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>This time Rupert looked slightly confused.</p>
<p>“Something wrong again?”</p>
<p>The raven-haired man shrugged “Not really. Someone apologized to me today and I didn’t expect that at all. And June and the twins started laughing about it”</p>
<p>“Was it those guys who teased you yesterday?”</p>
<p>It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it, so he just nodded after taking of his jacket and shoes. “I’ll go get a snack. Do you want something too?”</p>
<p>“No. And don’t eat too much. I’m making dinner later”</p>
<p>Rupert chuckled and went to the kitchen, missing the bright, satisfied grin on the brunets’ face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder what Dave did...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Go for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bukowski-twins and June July didn’t share many interests, but there was one thing they were all interested in.</p>
<p>The reason why Rupert was acting awkward around his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Triple Threat was concerned and curious about that too, but they were on a mission right now and would return on Friday, three days from now.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that they didn’t know what made Rupert nervous and anxious. Almost everyone knew, probably even Dave. Rupert literally had nothing to worry about but did it anyway like some highschooler who was afraid his crush would reject him when he asked them out on a date.</p>
<p>“You are being ridiculous”, June pointed a frie at him “You’ve been stalling for the last month”</p>
<p>Rupert glared at her “I am not stalling”</p>
<p>“What about the picnic three weeks ago?” Konrad asked innocently. “Or the meteorite shower last Thursday?” Calvin added. “Or the party yes-“ “I get it!” Ruperts’ outburst scared a poor McDonalds-employee more than the people it was actually directed at. June just giggled while the twins grinned.</p>
<p>“You know that we only mean well, right?” the blond woman smiled when the soldier huffed and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I know what we should do”, Calvin grabbed Junes’ arm while Konrad stole some of her french fries “We should get some more food and bring it to Dave” “And do what? Put the ring on top of a burger?” Konrad sounded like he was actually considering that as a good idea. “We could do that and say it’s from Rupert”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to do anything like that!”</p>
<p>June was highly amused by Ruperts’ beet red face and the twins’ cringey ideas, but this was most likely the wrong approach to this situation. Before she could chime in though Konrad came up with a compromise. “What about you propose to Dave if June asks out that librarian guy?” And June almost choked to death on her drink.</p>
<p>“That-“, Calvin had to slap her on the back a few times before she could speak properly again “That’s something completely different! I barely know that guy!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s not comparable”, Konrad looked a little bit betrayed as his brother dismissed his idea “The librarian guy could say ‘no’. Dave won’t”</p>
<p>Rupert didn’t say anything to that. He knew they were trying to encourage him, but still…</p>
<p>“Rupert…”, June was smiling again “Come on. You know that Dave loves you. Why would he say no?”</p>
<p>“Him saying no is even more unlikely than Charles ever stopping to wear headphones”</p>
<p>“Or Konrad being romantically interested into someone”</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment until Konrad came up with another great suggestion “We’ll watch from the sidelines and cheer you on”</p>
<p>“No”, the raven-haired soldier glared at him before sighing “I’ll do it at home”</p>
<p>“As soon as he gets back from work?” June smiled even brighter when he slowly nodded.</p>
<p>Now they had even more to celebrate on Friday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote something happy.</p>
<p>But now I'm sad because</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave wouldn't have died if they would've gone to bring him food.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 7am<br/>I'm sitting in my car, in the middle of a snowy forest and wait for someone to clear the damn street.<br/>What better time to use my phone for posting a chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How Burt had managed to merge his hat with his headset like that was a mystery to everyone.</p>
<p>How it had caught fire during an evacuation wasn’t as much of a mystery.</p>
<p>Apparently he couldn’t repeat that magic trick of his and just continued to wear the hat, which was now singed and had a few holes. Earrings almost seemed to feel physical pain every time she saw it while Hattie always felt incredibly bad since the hat was technically damaged because of her. So they tried to find a new hat for the Head of communications. Burts’ old hat was just a simple grey top hat but the headset part had them both stumped. They just couldn’t come up with a way to replicate what Burt had done. Or maybe someone did it for him? Did someone sell hats like that? </p>
<p>After a while they decided to ask him but he just shrugged and told them that they shouldn’t worry about it. He would try to fix the holes when he found the time. Earrings and Hattie weren’t happy with that answer and continued to ponder about how to solve this problem.</p>
<p>Someone else had already figured it out though.</p>
<p>Next time they came to Burts’ office he was sitting on his chair, headset on his head and his old hat on his desk. The girls quickly decided to stay outside and just peeked into the room. It was Sven who had come up with a solution on his own. It was a quite simple one actually.</p>
<p>The hat he was placing on his friends’ head had two slits cut into it, from half of the brim to halfway up to the crown of the hat. Wide enough for the headset to fit through. The slits got covered by a deep scarlet hatband and Sven was happy with his work.</p>
<p>Hattie thought it looked nice.</p>
<p>Earrings was torn between being upset that the hat was basically cut open and finding this cute.</p>
<p>And Burt tried to hide the deep scarlet on his face with the brim of his new hat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Earrings see like someone who cares about fashion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A new leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been lucky.</p>
<p>Everyone knew it and they appreciated it. They found shelter, got their hands on some weapons and electronics and managed to contact some retired toppats for a little bit of help.</p>
<p>They were only six, Sheriffs’ group had shrunk to that size too, apparently there were people who weren’t happy with neither Svens’ and Burts’ nor Sheriffs’ leadership so they just went to do their own thing.</p>
<p>And Burt really couldn’t care less about any of those people as long as they weren’t a threat to his group. He had other worries.</p>
<p>Initially their to-do-list was short. Find shelter, supplies, weapons, get their friends out of the Wall. Shelter was found in form of an old bunker that someone probably built in preparation for an apocalypse that never came during their lifetime.</p>
<p>Carol was able to make contact with retired toppats that were shaken by what happened to the clan and willing to help, well, a few of them. That’s how they got supplies and weapons.</p>
<p>The bunker had several devices which could be used to communicate with the outside world and a generator to power them but they needed a lot of repairs before they were actually usable again.</p>
<p>They surely worked themselves into debt with a few of the old toppats but if they made it back to former glory that wouldn’t be a big problem. And if someone tried to backstab them, which happened, they learned very quickly that Carol wasn’t the only person you shouldn’t cross.</p>
<p>As soon as they could they tried to make contact with several undercover agents that had been positioned in different prisons around the world, but either Sheriff got to them first or the government did.</p>
<p>The government wasn’t able to get as much information from the rocket as they liked. First, because it landed in the Wall, second, because a lot of the digital data had been corrupted in an attempt to alter the coordinates that were put into the autopilot.</p>
<p>Yes, that was Burts’ doing.</p>
<p>He saw the coordinates, realized what was there and his first reaction was to send a virus into the system, not being able to finish it, it probably wouldn’t have worked anyway, before Carol dragged him out of his office.</p>
<p>How did he know about all the undercover agents then?</p>
<p>In his time as Right hand man he had learned that a lot of Toppat Leaders weren’t that well organized and loved to use paperwork instead of digitalizing data. So he did it, keeping several USBs and memory cards on him in case data needed to be transferred and it wasn’t possible to do it wirelessly. The only things he had on him constantly were the files of all members and the rocket plans though.</p>
<p>Burt wasn’t that bothered by not getting intel on a lot of the prisons. His main focus was the Wall. And that was where he clashed with Sheriff. Without Wallace Pemberton on their side it would be… difficult to get in and out. If he was on Sheriffs’ side it would potentially be even worse…</p>
<p>Since he was stationed at the Wall, Wallaces’ contact with the clan was rather limited.</p>
<p>Reginald was the last chief he had personally talked to before being stationed at the complex.</p>
<p>Sven had contacted all undercover agents after becoming chief, so he had at least talked to the man once as a leader.</p>
<p>Sheriff most likely knew him way longer than Sven, or Burt for that matter, and was an older, more experienced elite.</p>
<p>And all of that wasn’t only what Burt thought, Wallace said it to him while they were talking on the phone.</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure, you know… You both called me almost at the same time and with a split like this…”</p>
<p>Yes. He knew. He really wouldn’t want to be in the other toppats’ shoes right now.</p>
<p>“Sheriff has been nothing but reckless these past months, Wallace”, Carol chimed in “He’s turning into a walking risk” Burt really appreciated her being his second in command without him asking. If he had to choose, it would’ve been either her or probably Thomas. Not many options these days…</p>
<p>“Trying to raid the Wall is a pretty risky thing right now too. Petrov is very… upset about the whole thing with Stickmin and Rose and the government. Then the rocket crashed into the Wall… not the best time”</p>
<p>God, he hated to say this… “We won’t do it right now. We don’t have the means to do so, we just want to know if you help us when we’re ready”</p>
<p>Wallace was quiet, if there wasn’t the background noise of the bar he was in, you might think the line went dead.</p>
<p>Burt sighed “Alright. Please think about it. I’ll see you in four days. Same time, same place”</p>
<p>“You’ll <em>see</em> me?”</p>
<p>“I have your file, so I know what you look like”</p>
<p>Carol looked at him, only slightly disapproving. “Just look out for someone with black hair and yellow eyes, Wallace”</p>
<p>“O-okay”</p>
<p>They shut off the radio and Carol crossed her arms “So you’re going to the Wall by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Can’t really bring the whole clan, can I?”</p>
<p>“You will bring me”</p>
<p>Burt didn’t even try to argue as she stood up to leave his room “I’ll get Thomas to watch over the place and Earrings to get us some appropriate clothes”</p>
<p>He just nodded and started to figure out a safe route for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earrings was very excited about getting her bosses ‘appropriate’ outfits. Burt could easily tell that by how she almost shoved several dress shirts and ties of various colors and patterns in his face.</p>
<p>Carol only received one set of normal, but still somewhat fancy looking, winter clothing from Hattie.</p>
<p>“I don’t need any of these, Earrings…”</p>
<p>“Yes you do. This will be your first outing as our leader and…”, she paused, probably searching for words that wouldn’t insult his nonexistent sense for fashion “Usually our leaders have a fancier style to them”</p>
<p>“This isn’t really a ‘usual’ situation, is it?”</p>
<p>“But you’re trying to convince Wallace to join our group. You should at least look a little bit like Reginald or Sven”</p>
<p>Hattie pulled the rim of her hat down to cover her face while trying to suppress a giggle.</p>
<p>“Did you just imagine me in Svens’ clothes?”</p>
<p>“That for sure wouldn’t suit you”, Carol simply said while Hattie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Maybe Svens’ style was a bad example but” sometimes Earrings and Sven were very similar. Like how they could both talk for hours about random things. Burt really wasn’t in the mood to listen to her fashion tips right now.</p>
<p>He was about to meet up with the only person who could help him save Sven and he had to keep that person from joining Sheriff. And he had only four days to come up with a way to do that.</p>
<p>“If I start wearing dress shirts will you stop?” he tried to compromise.</p>
<p>“And a tie” “I always feel strangled if I have to wear one of those”</p>
<p>“Nice coats?” “… Depends on the coat”</p>
<p>“This one” Earrings pulled a winter coat from under a pile of other clothes. It was white and would reach down to his knees. He could live with that, so he nodded, hoping she was done.</p>
<p>“Now shoes” “It’s going to be nothing but snow there, I’ll just wear boots” “But when you’re back…”</p>
<p>Carol and Hattie were watching the discussion. “Burt in any kind of suit would look really weird” Hattie ultimately said, this time without any giggles.</p>
<p>“Thank you” He really hoped Earrings would listen to that. And she did “Fine… Only coat and shirt it is”, she narrowed her eyes at him “We’ll see about the rest when you two come back”</p>
<p>And up to the point when they were finally able to save their fellow toppats from the Wall, she never stopped to bother her leader about his outfits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually drew Burt, Sven, Hattie and Earrings for my askblog on tumblr if you want to see what Earrings is complaining about<br/>https://traitor-on-board.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>